Mei Okazaki
'Mei Okazaki '(岡崎 芽衣 Okazaki Mei) is the daughter of Aoi Okazaki and Youhei Sunohara. She is named for her father`s younger sister, Mei Sunohara, with both of their names using the radical 美. Mei does not resemble her father or mother, instead resembling her grandparents from both sides of her family, but her messy hair is a trait of her father, as well as her gentle eyes, a trait from her mother. Appearance Mei is similar in appearance to her great-grandfather, Maka, though she lacks the single ahoge that her great-grandfather has and her hair is much more messy than her great-grandfather`s. Styling her hair into a short bob-style, Mei has dark-brown eyes and dark-brown hair with a cross hairclip on the right side of her hair, clipped to the side of her hair in the color black. Personality Mei is more similar to both of her parents, except she is far more energetic and she isn`t a jerk like her father Youhei Sunohara used to be. After the death of her mother, she becomes colder like her father did, and never interacted with people anymore until Ushio Okazaki managed to break down the barriers she had put to isolate herself from the world. At first she showed coldness, but eventually warmed up to her; with Ushio being the only person she would ever show kindness to as she regarded it as a weakness. Extremely mature for her age, she refused to even interact with other people except for Nagisa leading to the allusion that she was a delinquent due to her threats to beat up anybody who hurt Ushio her best friend and later girlfriend as they advanced into High School in the fanfiction Clannad: Summer Days (Illusion). As Ushio was the first person to show her kindness, Mei cares deeply for her and would defend even if she got bullied for it, such as when she defended Ushio but got her leg broken in exchange. However, her defensive nature shows herself whenever somebody she thinks would be harmful to Ushio tries to touch her, such as when a male classmate tried to touch her in a perverse fashion, Mei jumped to her defense beating up their classmate in the vantage point of the Principal`s Office, seeing her defending one of her classmates; something which was surprising as she usually stayed away from her classmates with Ushio seeing to be the only exception. She has trauma that has lain unaddressed for her entire life, and only allows Ushio to touch her, even members of her close family are not allowed to touch her. Headstrong, level-headed, tactical, violent-minded, and very independent; she often rebuffs people`s attempts to become friends with her. Relationships Aoi Okazaki Her mother and the person who Mei trusted, she also was the driving reason behind why Mei became a colder person and the reason why she is estranged from her great-grandfather. Youhei Sunohara Her beloved father, being the only one left alive of her great grandmothers and grandfathers` granddaughters after her mother succumbed to the illness and her brother and only sibling was sent to the State Hospital later dying before he was revived by a wish from Ushio who saw the coldness, hatred, anger, and resentment of Mei who just wanted her family to be complete again. Unfortunately, their relationship was shattered from the various verbal shouting matches they had (some in front of other people and some in front of their own family members) and their relationship became more and more strained as Mei grew up. After they were all revived, Mei and Youhei repaired their shattered relationship still bearing their memories of what happened. Ushio Okazaki Her beloved cousin, childhood best friend, childhood sweetheart, and later lover; the two shared a platonic relationship when they were younger and in their early childhood at the time. With their deaths of their mothers happening on the same day, the two share a extremely strong relationship. When they first met, Mei shouted that she hated Ushio much to the horror of her uncle and stormed off; this ended the day with a fight between Youhei and Mei over who Aoi loved more with Mei spending the night at the park all alone. They met again in the Kindergation they both attend where Mei ignores her and coldly brushes her off every time she asks for something or to even talk to her. When Youhei comes to pick her up, Mei and him have a verbal shouting match that ends in Mei claiming that she`s never loved him as a father or as a parent and she wishes that she was dead. That shouting match would strain the relationship between Mei and her father to a point where they wouldn`t talk anymore. After that, Mei wouldn`t look at her father again, often spending the night in the cemetery where her father never went as he would break down crying at the sight of his wife`s gravestone. Eventually, the school was informed and Mei was scolded in front of the school but disobeyed her father, while running away from her father; she encountered Ushio while preparing a verbal response, upon seeing her father running towards her, she instinctively grabs Ushio`s hand pulling her into the bakery that Ushio`s grandparents own before she is dragged away by her father. After Ushio dies because of her disease, Mei becomes so depressed that she eventually dies; the death of his daughter would be the last straw and Ushio`s parents, Ushio, Mei and Mei`s parents would be revived along with Daisuke Okazaki-Sunohara, Mei`s brother and only sibling. As they grow up, their bond only grows stronger. Daisuke Okazaki Her brother and subsequent sibling, as well as one of her blood-relatives who died in events prior to the fanfiction; she cherishes the memories she has of them. Whenever his name is mentioned, Mei begins to cry tears and often goes into a corner; exerting a depressed aura. After he is revived, Mei begins to share memories with him again. Classmates She shares a bad relationship with all of her classmates, excluding Ushio due to the fact that she was Mei`s friends. It seems that they make fun of her dead brother, who died in the hospital, her parents, and Ushio which really sparks Mei`s anger and pent-up resentment. Sanae Furukawa Clannad ~After Story~ She only appears in the After Story arc of the anime, the beginning of the Clannad opening, and in the movie. One year later, her younger brother is born with her mother dying soon after.